Mard Geer Vs Santa Claus
by MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Mard Geer was planning to spend Christmas with his family in Fiore to honor his wife's traditions. That was until she told him about this Santa Claus. Not certain if this person is naughty or nice, Mard formulates a plan. Little Mardlu Christmas Fluff.


_ Little MardLu gift for you. Thank you for making 2019 a wonderful year of fanfiction._

* * *

"Let me see if I understand this," Mard said as he sat back in the bed with his coffee mug. He was enjoying his quiet time with Rosebud, after the kids fell asleep, and Planar business had finished.

He took a sip of his coffee, looking into his wife's bright brown eyes and reading much excitement in her broad smile. "There is a man in a red suit who spies on every person in Fiore. He then judges people based on some unknown criteria of naughty and nice. Then for one night he breaks into their homes and brings either gifts or coal."

Rosebud chuckled before she crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips. Her lithe fingers played with his hair as she kissed the tip of his nose. "That sounds sinister when you put it that way," she licked her bottom lip, "my King."

He arched a slim brow, she was playing the cute angle with him, even while clad in a very dangerous pink silk slip that hugged her generous frame. Mard set his oversized _World's Best Demon Daddy _mug on the dark wood night stand before addressing her.

"This Santa Claws is sinister. Rosebud, how can you be excited about this. The safety of our children?"

She giggled again and splayed her hands on his bare chest, "Claus, not claws. He's a kindly old elf who brings joy."

"Elf? You do know most of them are perverts. Is he a pedophile then?" This was true, Mard had met many elves from various Planes. Every elf he had ever met were highly sexual creatures, also strangely beautiful with this elongated ears and slim features. Mard may have also stolen a few hair care tips from them.

"W-what! Mard," she groaned.

He put his hands on her waist, "Rosebud we have not spent a Christmas back in Fiore for the last decade. Why am I only hearing about this Santa," he paused to mentally double check the pronunciation, "Claus before."

"It's for the kids, we leave out cookies and hang stockings by the chimney. It'll be great for them," she said.

"We also have to leave him tribute? I do not like this idea. I do not want some mystical creature in my home leaving strange boxes that could be a trap."

She sighed, "Mard, if he was dangerous, he'd never survive Natsu's house."

"He comes down chimneys, I assume he has decent fire protection."

Rosebud giggled again, "Natsu does know how to fight without his magic. You know, you've sparred with him. Look, this is important. The kids could use a little of an education in the customs and magic of my world."

She looked away for a moment and he saw a small bead of moisture at the corner of her eye. Mard could tell this was important to her and so far, the demonlings had been raised in the Underworld learning about his traditions. It only made sense after a while that they should have an understanding of their human side.

"Alright," he relented. This sparked a bit of joy from his Queen as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Mard appreciated the affection, the way her lips molded to his and her tongue had a hint of the chocolate peppermint candy she had snuck earlier. As their hands began roaming all over each other, he started to think of a way to capture this Santa Claus and determine if he was just a _jolly old elf_.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve and Mard was ready for this night. He spent the last several weeks going through every bit of folklore and research about this Santa Claus. Mard had prepared the strongest coffee he could to mitigate any kind of sleep magic. Had chosen a spot in the shadows of the living room where he could watch the chimney and the Christmas Tree. As a final precaution, he kept his telepathy open to his demonlings.

As Spawnling started to dream he started debating if the girl needed therapy or better lessons in torture methodology. Ram was dreaming of his toys and Starlight was dreaming of being a princess, dancing with daddy in a formal ball. Mard smiled a little, Haladie could not be any more different than Scimitar if she tried.

His life with Rosebud was not what he had planned to happen but looking back over the last dozen years, he had no regrets. Mard met her when she escaped his Alegria Curse and instead of sending Jackal to investigate he found her himself. He did not expect that she would be so intelligent with a mind that changed directions with every bit of new information. Then there was her physical beauty, that kiss outside the bathroom had sparked long dormant feelings.

Even now as he reminisced about their first meeting and the many hours of sex that followed it, he found himself glancing up at the ceiling towards their room. Rosebud could still make him hard with a glance or a naughty turn of phrase, it was as much of a superpower as her ability to be cute.

Mard loved his mate and wife, enough to suspend his plans for destroying magic to kill Zeref. Though he could go on and on in his mind about those events, he had a plan tonight. He took a sip of his triple dark brew and checked the room again.

_A platter of Rosebud's cookies with sleeping powder dusted on top, check. _

_Thorn vines disguised as garland, check._

_Christmas Tree appropriately decorated with many ornaments in gold and silver, check._

_The sounds of Spawnling coming down the stairs…_

Mard spun around as his daughter stood in the middle of the staircase in her purple unicorn pajamas, rubbing one of her brown eyes. She yawned, "Father, what are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the night, you need to sleep. Your mother will be upset if this Santa Claus does not appear because you disobeyed her." Mard set down his mug and walked over to the stairs, ready to take her back to bed.

"This Santa Claus is nefarious. How could mother be comfortable with a stranger watching us or judging us?" she asked and Mard nodded. Spawnling had indeed grasped the situation as he did when Rosebud first brought it up to him.

"Spawnling," Mard pursed his lips and tried to think of a diplomatic answer to this. His daughter was too much like him and once she had an idea in her head, it often did not budge without a very good counter argument.

She walked by him and began to look around the homely living room. Mard noticed she paid attention to the garland and took a light sniff of the cookies. Her round face turned feral as she smiled at him, "Oh! Are we going to capture him?"

Mard face palmed and walked over to the overly intelligent ten-year-old, "no, you need to go to bed."

"But Father, I am 10, I deserve better instruction in tort… I mean interrogation. I also will not be able to sleep unless I know you are going to protect us." Spawnling slammed her foot into the plush white carpeting, it was adorable watching her get serious. Mard regarded his child as one would regard a yippy dog, he smiled and kept a bit of distance.

"You do, Spawnling, however think of how upset your mother would be if there was no Santa Claus. Think about how upset your siblings would be without extra presents. This is a human custom," he looked around and frowned. "We should respect it."

"I do not like this custom. Using a powerful elf as a weapon to force children into compliance. Then bribing them if they can behave for a limited time span. This sounds like bad parenting and my father is not a bad parent."

"Hey, are you calling your mother a bad parent," the light clicked on and Mard looked over his shoulder at a very annoyed Rosebud. She was tapping her bare foot and had her arms crossed over her ample chest.

Spawnling looked down and shook her head her dark plum locks swaying, Mard gathered her in his arms. He looked over at his wife, "Rosebud, go back to bed. I will handle Spawnling."

"No, she wants to have this conversation and be like her daddy, then she can handle this." Her voice was elevated as she walked over to them, her movements a bit stiff.

"Rosebud," Mard begged as he clutched his daughter, "she is just being cautious."

"She's rejecting me again. Every single time it's a fight with her," a tear rolled down Rosebud's cheek.

"Mama," Spawnling whispered, using the informal name. She looked into Mard's eyes and he gave her a small nod before setting her down. Spawnling kept her back straight as she fidgeted with the bottom of her pajama shirt. "I do not like this custom. I love you, but this Santa Claus is upsetting."

"And what does daddy think?" she said as she looked at him before dropping to a knee in front of their daughter and taking her hands.

"It is different, but this is something you love…" there was a thump on the roof. "Rosebud, take Spawnling to the kids' room." Another thump, "hurry!"

"Wait Mard," she tried to protest before he picked her up and ran up the stairs, dumping the girls in Spawnling's disheveled purple bed.

"Do not move and stay quiet," he said as he shut the door and summoned a thorn vine to hold it closed from the outside. Mard crept down the hallway, careful of the family pictures as Rosebud started shouting and banging on the door.

Mard made it down the stairs as the fire stopped and the living room was only illuminated by the Christmas lights. He readied himself as something landed in the extinguished fireplace. He heard bells and as he looked around the corner he saw it.

A fairly large man with long white beard, holding a red sack, and wearing a red and white suit. The man inspected the area and took a cookie before heading to the tree. Mard could hear him munch on the cookie as he opened the bag.

The demon was ready, his vines scratching against the walls, ready to strike. The man in the red suit was humming as he pulled out brightly wrapped presents and started arranging them under the tree. He could hear his wife as she calmed down and was now tending to a frightened Spawnling.

"Yer gonna have to do much explaining," a familiar voice said and Mard stepped out into the living room. The man in the red suit stood up and spun around, a large grin on his full face.

"Odin?" Mard blinked and crossed the room to greet his fellow Planar ruler. Odin was a war and wisdom deity, he controlled the Plane of Mists, the same Plane Corvus was from. Mard was not used to seeing him like this, usually he wore well-tailored suits, had an eye patch and a well-worn double-sided axe across his back. This was much more, _fluffy_. Well if that is the appropriate term.

He flashed Mard a warm grin, "of course, love the little ones. What are you doing here?"

"We are spending Christmas in the same traditions as my Queen. The kids have never celebrated it here," Mard said as they traded grips in greeting.

"I remember her, good catch," he said with a wink and a bit of a laugh. Mard nodded, many of his equals had found Rosebud to be as captivating as he did. Though he took great pleasure in punching a few people who dared to try their tricks on her.

"We have kids, but how is it…" his voice trailed off as his eyes looked up and down Odin.

"Long story, it has been a tradition in many Planes for hundreds of years. Mard, you need to," he licked his lips and Mard saw him teeter a little, "woah. Feel dizzy."

"I laced the cookie with a sleeping powder," Mard said as he ran to the kitchen and poured Odin a cup of coffee. As he made it back to the living room, Odin had crashed right through the coffee table, sending cookies and pieces of wood flying. "Shit," he whispered.

Another explosion was heard, and he looked over his shoulder as Rosebud flew down the stairs in her black Leo Star Dress. Her hands went to her mouth as her eyes widened at the sight, "Mard, what did you do?"

"You did not tell me that this Santa Claus was my old acquaintance Odin." He said as he rolled Odin to his back, "come here, hold his head up while I counteract the sleeping powder with my coffee."

Rosebud walked over and got on her knees, lifting Odin's head up as Mard leaned over him. "I didn't know. What the hell were you thinking?"

Mard opened Odin's mouth, "I was going to capture and interrogate this Santa Claus. Then when I talked with Spawnling, I realized I was not being fair to you."

"Daddy?" Haladie's little voice carried into the room.

"Starlight go back to bed, Santa just tripped," he lied and looked up at his wife, silently pleading for her to keep his secret.

"Haley, it's okay, sweetie. Daddy and mommy are fine and so is Santa. Go back to bed or he might not finish leaving presents." Rosebud added, her voice soothing and Mard could hear little footsteps running back up the stairs.

"Thank you," Mard whispered as he finished giving Odin the coffee.

"I'm so mad at you," she hissed.

"I know and you are right. This was a horrible idea," he looked at his wife and reached out for her hand. "I only wanted to protect you all. I did not know if this Santa would even accept demonlings. If he missed us…" Mard's voice trailed off.

He watched Odin breath deeply for a few minutes before he felt Rosebud squeeze his fingers. Mard looked at her and she leaned over, her breasts resting over Odin's face. "You prepared extra presents for the kids, didn't you?"

Mard nodded, "it would not have been fair. I would be damned if my kids were not able to celebrate this custom like other children. If they would have missed this side of you…"

Rosebud kissed his cheek," and if I was wrong and Santa was dangerous, you were going to save us."

"Yes."

She giggled, "and this is why I love you, my King."

Mard blinked, "you are not mad?"

"Not anymore, I had a hard time adjusting to your customs and I get it. Santa Claus does sound a little unusual and you've had many reasons over the years to have a measure of paranoia."

He looked into his wife's face and gently touched her, "Rosebud, marry me again. I love you."

"How about we just take a nice overdue vacation? After Christmas we let the kids stay with Natsu and Meredy and we go somewhere for a week."

There was a muffled sound coming up from the ground as Odin began to move, both Rosebud and Mard moved away. The large man sat up and shook his head he looked back at Rosebud, "very nice breasts, my lady."

Mard chuckled as Rosebud turned red and spun around to not let either man see her embarrassment. The demon stood up and helped Odin to his feet, "I am truly sorry."

Odin put a large black glove clad hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "I understand but," he pulled Mard close to him. Mard's nose was almost touching his and he could smell the coffee and cookie on Odin's breath, "you ever do this again and I will remind you that I am a deity of war."

Mard gave him a nod, "understood. Thank you."

Odin let go and winked at him before waving his large hand and resetting the room. "Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed his voice filling the room before he simply vanished. Mard noticed that under the tree were lots of new presents and even the ones he had hidden were mixed with the rest. The colorful stockings on the mantle were now full of candies and small toys. The sleep powder cookies, however, were not touched.

Mard and Rosebud ran to the large picture window where they watched a sleigh fly away in the night sky. He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Merry Christmas Rosebud."

"Merry Christmas, my King."

* * *

_**Merry Christmas everyone!**_

_**Review and fave!**_


End file.
